


Lost and Found

by kimmaryo



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:46:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23682604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimmaryo/pseuds/kimmaryo
Summary: Everyone always dream of their future and Wonwoo, without a doubt, knows what he wants. He wanted a loving partner, a comfortable place he can call ‘home’, and a peaceful life. Having a broken family made him grew to be a person with many things to be scared of. The thing he’s afraid the most is to be alone again.Meeting a loving and caring man is the happiest moment of his life and being married to this guy is the most treasured moment for him. Things were almost perfect for them not until Wonwoo started to find something missing in their relationship. He’s getting tired of it and the only thing he can think about that time is…
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu
Kudos: 34





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

_"Life has taught us that love does not consist in gazing at each other but in looking outward together in the same direction.” -Antoine de St Exupery_

Melodic sound of birds chirping outside filled another morning air. Wonwoo woke up as bright sunbeams, which peeped through the glass window of their bedroom, slowly inch on his milky white skin. His lips naturally curved upwards as he stared at the man beside him, still in his deep slumber. He slipped his fingers to fix the other’s messed up hair.

“You really look like a baby when you’re sleeping.” Wonwoo chuckled as the other wrinkled his nose.

Mingyu awaken with soft giggles as he saw the other watching him sleep. Nothing’s really better than to open your eyes every morning, knowing that the first one you will see is the person you love the most. He stretched out his arms to reach the shorter for a warm morning hug.

“Good morning hubby.” Mingyu greeted the other then planted a soft kiss on his lips.

“Hubby?” Wonwoo asked in confusion.

“Since we’re married now, you should be used to that name.”

Wonwoo smiled as his cheeks started to glow some shade of pastel red. Right, it’s their first morning as a wedded couple and it still felt like a dream for him. Wonwoo tighten his hug and lean his head on the other’s chest, feeling every beat of his heart. After a few minutes went by, the two decided to officially start their day by preparing breakfast together.

Wonwoo excitedly opened the coffee machine, which is a gift from their good friend, and started brewing two sweet cups of hot cappuccino. While Mingyu, on the other side of the kitchen, looked for everything he needs for his toast. When all was set and done, they finally took a seat and started eating. Mingyu was very satisfied for he got to drink a sweet cup of his husband’s brewed coffee. He always wanted to taste it every morning for the rest of his life. That morning was filled with cheesy conversation and laughter and cuddles.

“I have to go back working by tomorrow.” Mingyu suddenly opened up while playing the elder’s hand. They’re now sitting on the couch, talking about some random stuff.

Mingyu is an architect by profession and the most in demand in their company. His boss was quite saddened when he asked for one week off but when he told them it’s for the wedding preparations, the company just let him. He wanted to stay home longer with his husband but he needs to work too because they’re married now and he have to make money for them.

“Oh your boss must be looking for you.” Wonwoo replied as the other hummed in agreement.

“What do you want to eat? I’ll prepare your lunch for tomorrow.”

“Anything will be fine as long as you made it.”

000

The sun started to set as it shed a vivid orange glow on everything. It’s been five months since Mingyu got back to his work. Wonwoo didn’t notice that it’s getting late already so he just waited for the arrival of the other. It didn’t take so long when Mingyu’s car halted in front of the house. As soon as he stepped out of the car, his exhaustion melted with the welcome hug and kiss from Wonwoo.

“How’s your day?”

“Tiring as usual. My work piled up on my desk.” Mingyu clutched, resting his tired body on the shorter.

“Wash up first before we eat. I’ll give you massage later.”

Without further ado, Mingyu immediately complied with the other’s command. They talked about their day over dinner. As usual, Wonwoo just attentively listened as the other tells him everything happened. Mingyu noticed that the other wasn’t speaking the whole time and even though he didn’t ask, he clearly knows the reason for his husband’s silence.

“Do you want to attend barista class?” Mingyu suddenly blurted out of the blue. He smiled on how the other’s face lit up. “I know you’re getting bored here all day so I’m just thinking if you want to have some hobby or something.”

“I’d love to!” Wonwoo answered enthusiastically.

“Okay, I’ll just drop you at the school tomorrow so you can enrol for a class.”

Dinner was finished and as promised, Wonwoo gave the other a relaxing massage. That night was spent warmly as the two slept with each other’s loving hug.


	2. Finale

_"Love is real only when a person can sacrifice himself for another." -Leo Tolstoy_

Wonwoo once again, stood by the doorstep, waiting for his husband to arrive. He checked on his phone for the nth time already as it flashed a sharp time of 10 p.m. It started to get freaking cold outside but he still decided to wait with some thoughts on his head.

Everything became lesser and lesser after a month. Since the day Mingyu was promoted to their company, he became insensitive of Wonwoo's needs. He frequently comes home later than usual and when he’s home he only just want to rest, leaving his husband a bit upset.

Three long years have slipped away and Wonwoo's feelings grew more through the days. He’s tired. He’s getting tired of trying hard to find some attention from the other. But aside from being tired, there’s always his feeling of missing something. The reasons why Wonwoo loves the other are now changed into something as cause of his extreme yearning. He just misses the warm cuddles, the sweet conversations, the loving kisses, the romantic moments. He misses Mingyu.

There’s nothing special about that night as they both just lied down their bed. Deafening silence aired the room as they waited for each other to say a word. Few minutes have passed before Wonwoo took a deep breath and finally broke the silence.

“I don’t think our relationship is working anymore.” Wonwoo bravely opened up.

“What do you mean?” he asked, shocked.

Wonwoo closed his eyes in frustration. He’s sad because the other really didn’t know what he feels. His disappointment to the younger only increased. That time, he decided to finally tell him what he meant.

“Let’s get divorced.” Wonwoo stated seriously.

There's a sudden dull ache inside him as his feelings, which he had held back for so long, suddenly start crawling back up to the surface. He never imagined himself uttering those words but his limits have gone enough. He waited for an answer but he’s failed for he got none so Wonwoo just peeked at Mingyu out of the corner of his eyes. The lights are off but due to the moon that casts off radiance that evening, he got to see the other’s expression.

Mingyu tried to calm himself but the creases on his forehead explains his true feelings. He’s totally disappointed to himself as he reflects on his actions that made the other came up with that decision. He considered Wonwoo's feelings as he admitted to his shortcomings.

“What should I do to make you change your mind?” Mingyu asked.

Wonwoo was the one who became silent this time. Sure he didn’t want to end their marriage that way so when the other asked, he thought about it carefully. He wanted to make it easy for the younger that’s why he just told him a very simple situation.

“If you can convince my heart, then I will change my mind.” Wonwoo started. “Let’s say, I want a flower that grows only on the face of a mountain cliff, but we both are sure that you will die for getting that flower, will you pick it for me?”

He expected that it would be easy for the other but his hopes suddenly dropped as the other told him, “I’ll give you my answer tomorrow.” He’s just waiting for a definite ‘yes’ as an answer and he’s ready to change his mind but, what the hell was that? Is there really no chance for them? Different thoughts kept on circling in his mind that night but the weariness still let him rest.

000

Wonwoo woke up the next morning with a bit pain on his head and chest which he didn’t know why. He turned his body to the other side of the bed only to find no one beside him. He abruptly sat up when he saw a letter note on the bedside table. Negative thoughts started to make him uneasy.

 _“Hubby, I’m sorry but I won’t get that flower for you.”_ reading the first line of the letter already broke his heart. Tears started to stream down his face but he decided to continue reading the rest of the letter.

_“When you’re making coffee every morning, praising your work boosts up your confidence so I have to save my mouth to drink your coffee and tell you it tastes great. When you attend barista lessons, you always forgot your house keys behind so I have to save my legs to drive faster to open up the door for you. I have to save my ears to listen to your exciting stories. Though, forgive me if I’m not making lively reactions since I’m tired from work. You love writing on your diary but you always keep on misplacing your pen, I have to save my eyes to help you find it everytime. When we’re watching sad movies, you easily got sentimental so I have to save my shoulders for you to cry on. In case you changed your mind and continued living with me, I have to save my hands to help you clip your nails and remove those annoying white hairs when we grow older. And to be able to do that, I have to save myself so I could take care of you always like what I vowed when we got married. Picking that flower will only give you happiness until it withered but keeping myself beside you, I promised to devote myself to your happiness forever. I believe that real living is living for others and the moment you came to my life, I already knew that I live for only one reason and that is you. Thus my dear unless I’m sure that there is someone who loves you more than I do, I could not pick that flower yet, and die.”_

Wonwoo finished reading the letter and didn’t notice that he became a crying mess alone in their room. He immediately got off of bed and rushed outside the room, not even bothering to wear his slippers. He found the other, standing patiently with anxiousness written all over his face, at the bottom of the staircase and his lips curved upwards in bliss as he ran towards him.

Mingyu was startled when Wonwoo came running out of their room and hugged him as he cry. He can’t explain what he felt that time but one thing he’s certain of, that he successfully managed to change his husband’s mind and he’s far greater than being happy.

Mingyu took out a bouquet of red roses from his back and handed it to the other. “It’s the only flower I could get you for the mean time.”

“Thank you for giving me another chance.” Mingyu wiped off the tears on the other’s cheeks before tightly enclosed him into his arms for a warm embrace.

“Thank you also for not giving up on me. Thank you for making me realize my stupid decision.” Wonwoo continued crying as he buried his face on the younger’s chest.

Now, Wonwoo's very positive that no one will ever love him as much as Mingyu does. He’s right when he said that the happiness he’ll get from that flower is temporary only so he decided to leave the flower alone. There will always come the time when we tend to ignore the true meaning of love that lies in between the peace and dullness. But in times like this, there is always someone who makes you see things that you never realized were true.


End file.
